Lies and Deceit
by OblivionRose
Summary: Based off of Fairy Tail's chapter 339. A short one shot showing how Doranbolt felt having to alter Lahar's memories.


**Lies and Deceit**

**By Oblivion Rose**

**AN:** This little one shot was inspired by Fairy Tail's chapter 339. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Thinking about it, Doranbolt knew he was just as dangerous as the blue haired man standing across from him. Who was he to imprison Jellal after he proved he was trying to become a new man? Doranbolt had learned that people sometimes deserved second chances from his dear friend Lahar. It was Lahar who got him out of his slump when he had succumbed to the guilt he felt after deceiving Fairy Tail and then watching them disappear in Acnologia's devastating attack.

But still… Doranbolt knew his own magic was dangerous. The ability to alter memories. Lies and deceit were his game. It was a tough responsibility but he had to use it wisely. Even if it meant using it on his best friend.

Doranbolt could remember his friend after the incident…

"What are we going to do? This is an outrage! Nearly half of the town has been destroyed, the soldiers have fled in the nude, and to think that the Royal Family has magic associated with Zeref! And when the citizens find out dragons have appeared they're going to panic and it will be our duty to handle this situation…" Lahar was writing down all of the damage that had been made throughout this disastrous battle while recounting it to Doranbolt.

Doranbolt had observed Lahar closely, his normally well groomed hair was a mess, his glasses were askew on his face, his clothes were dirty, his brows were furrowed and a frown set deep on his face. He was the definition of distressed.

Trying to get the man to relax a bit Doranbolt spoke up, "Hey, come on, Lahar. I know that we'll be able to fix this situation. The dragons are gone now thanks to the mages. Now all we have to do is clean up this mess." He knew it would take a lot of effort, but they could do it.

"The mages! That's right, to think we had to rely on one of our prisoners to help with fighting. Have we ensured he's been handcuffed and returned to his cell? And not only that but those criminals have been spotted as well and it's our duty to lock them up once and for all to ensure justice is being dealt." Lahar let out a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his tangled ebony hair. "How am I supposed to report all of this to the magic council?" Lahar was now looking Doranbolt in the eye and it was then he knew what he had to do.

That's right, even if they could clean up this mess the Magic Council was a tough bunch of individuals to please. Ever since the Etherion incident, every event was judged strictly. There's no way they wouldn't blame Lahar for being present during this battle and being unable to do anything to stop it. They would think lowly of him or worse, possibly demote him after this incident. The idea of his friend's reputation being ruined disturbed him to no end. Doranbolt knew he would have to take on this responsibility by himself. Although it might be a bit selfish, it's the least he could do after Lahar had helped him.

"Lahar…" Doranbolt got his friend's attention and put his hand on his shoulder as he stared into Lahar's eyes. There was a moment of shock and betrayal when Lahar realized what Doranbolt was doing but it was too late. He stared at Doranbolt in a hypnotized gaze. "Lahar, when you wake up, any odd images you remember were just part of a dream. You were in your quarters resting and I'm going to tell you about the King's amazing dragon illusion show. Understand?"

The Captain nodded his head and soon passed out. Doranbolt caught the man before him and sighed. He carried Lahar back to his room in the hotel he was staying in. Meanwhile, Doranbolt began preparing himself for using his magic to alter all of the citizen's memories and ensuring that all problems will be fixed.

Lies and deceit. That was his game. Even if it meant altering his best friend's memories, he would do it to keep the peace in the magic council.

So of course as he looked at the blue haired man in front of him he knew he couldn't arrest him. This time anyways. He just wanted to talk and see what the man knew and if his goals of redemption were true.

After all, Doranbolt knew from experience that it was possible to redeem yourself thanks to a dear friend of his.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! After looking into this scene I've also come to the conclusion that I think Doranbolt and Jellal would be bros. They actually have a similar mentality when it comes to how they perceive themselves.

Also, whether you enjoy Doranbolt and Lahar as bros or lovers, they're still a great combination of characters.

And another thing: You can see a gif set of this chapter's scene here - fairytailcrackshipsweek tumblr com post/58809826698/ (I originally wrote this on tumblr FYI, just put periods where spaces are)

Please let me know what you think! Have a nice day/night/whatever!


End file.
